


These Hallways and Empty Picture Frames

by Saral_Hylor



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Grief/Mourning, I'm Sorry, I'm going to the special hell for this, M/M, Short Drabble, ambiguous back story, words that I get when I really should be sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saral_Hylor/pseuds/Saral_Hylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It used to be a home. Then in one fell swoop it became nothing but a house full of ghosts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Hallways and Empty Picture Frames

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry. 
> 
> I never intended to ever write something that would hurt Jensen's sister and niece. 
> 
> But then I got words.

There had been so much noise here once, feet thumbing across wooden floorboards, skidding to a stop on the rug at the top of the stairs before jumping down those two at a time.

There had been soccer boots and pink knee high socks scattered at the doorway, a school bag thrown haphazardly against the wall. Keys dumped on the hall stand, right in front of the framed photo of a woman and her daughter. 

There had once been paperwork strewn across the kitchen bench, the smell of choc chip biscuits and banana muffins had been common place on a weekend. The radio chattering quietly in the background and every surface always cluttered, work, homework, craft, various computer parts. But there had always been room for someone else at the table. A pillow and a blanket and a flat surface to sleep even after all the beds were taken. 

It had been a home. 

Now there wasn't anything. Just one man drifting through the ghosts of a family that was no longer there. Blue eyes staring unseeing at the echoes left behind. Lost and caught in the storm of emotions he'd never known how to handle. 

It was hard to watch. Hard to see Jensen drifting around the house that used to hold everything he'd needed, the family who had loved him. Taken away from him in a matter of moments. 

But someone had to be there. Someone had to be there to catch the broken pieces and try to hold them back together. To catch him with a hand on his shoulder and no words just a single look that said everything a voice couldn't. To lead him out of that empty house and back onto the only path they'd known for months. 

Revenge. 

Someone had to be there. And Cougar had always been there. 


End file.
